15 Hal Tentang Cinta
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: Drabbles 15 pair yang ada di Bleach. Untuk BVF 2 bulan Juli, Dedication Entangled: Seiri Eisenhaem. RnR?


**A/N:** Seni _drabbles_ dari 15 _pair_ yang saya 'temukan' di Bleach :D. Kalo dulu saya pernah mendedikasikan sebuah fic untuk twinnie-Cho atas inspirasi karya dan bantuannya ketika saya awal-awal datang di FBI. Kali ini saya mendedikasikan kepada Seiri Eisenhaem, seorang kakak yang kesehariannya (?) mendidik saya untuk tetap berada di jalur yang saya lalui. Makasih mba ^^

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Kubo-_sensei_

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**_**: **__Randomly Canon, modified canon, off-screen, future. Randomly timeline_. Saya buat se-IC mungkin, gomen kalo masih OOC karena memang ada _pair_ yang saya ga begitu menjiwainya.

Mengapa _pair_-nya bervariasi dalam satu _fic_? Soalnya, saya dan mba Seiri pun telah berbagi banyak hal dalam satu ikatan bernama persaudaraan. Ke-15 pair ini pun adalah _pair_ yang ia sukai (mudah-mudahan).

* * *

><p><strong>15 Hal Tentang Cinta<strong>

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a multipair-drabbles fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

total story 1805 words

**for BVF 2 this month: Dedication Entangled**

Seiri Eisenhaem

* * *

><p><strong>1# Sakura Pertama<strong>

(Byakuya-Hisana)

.

Setiap tahun, _shinigami _pria berambut hitam itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mekarnya sakura pertama di musim semi. Hal itu ia lakukan sejak 50 tahun yang lalu—mengenang istri yang sangat dicintainya. Begitu pula dengan tahun ini.

Bisa saja ia membenci momen itu, sebab saat itulah ia kehilangan istrinya. Namun, Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki itu tidak membencinya. Ia tidak akan pernah dapat membenci apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kuchiki Hisana.

Akan tetapi, kali ini sakura pertama yang baru saja mekar itu dengan mudahnya terlepas dari tangkai—tertiup angin. Begitu rapuh mengingatkannya pada sang istri.

Sakura itu kemudian jatuh perlahan dan mendarat di telapak tangan si pria.

"_Tolong, lindungi adikku dengan segenap kekuatanmu, Byakuya-sama."_

Pesan itulah yang selalu terngiang di telinga bangsawan Kuchiki itu.

.

.

**2# ****Buah Hati**

(Isshin-Masaki)

.

Seorang pria sedang bercengkerama bersama istrinya. Mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang baru saja menempati rumah sekaligus Klinik Kurosaki.

"Masaki, ngomong-ngomong... aku ingin anak pertama kita kelak perempuan."

Sang istri mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena akan ada dua perempuan cantik yang bisa kulihat setiap hari~" jawabnya sembari menari-nari tidak jelas.

Sebuah cubitan mendarat di pipi sang suami. Lalu, pria bernama Isshin itu kemudian kembali ke sikap normalnya.

"Aku ingin anak laki-laki, agar ia dapat melindungi adik-adiknya kelak," jawab sang istri.

"Ya, kau benar Masaki."

Pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

**3# ****Padang Rumput**

(Kaien-Miyako)

.

Semilir angin menyibakkan rambut panjang milik wanita bernama belakang Shiba itu. Ia duduk bersandar di pohon yang cukup besar sembari sesekali membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Padang rumput adalah tempat favoritnya untuk melepas kepenatan dari rutinitas pekerjaannya di Divisi 13. Ah, benarkah hanya ia yang menyukai padang rumput ini? Tidak.

"Miyako? Sudah kukira kau disini, dari tadi aku mencarimu."

Wanita berwajah manis itu menoleh ke arah sang suami, "Tentu saja, Kaien. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersandar di pohon ini seperti kemarin."

"Kalau begitu, kita bersandar bersama-sama saja," goda _fukutaichou_ Divisi 13 itu.

Miyako menghela nafas—ia meletakkan bukunya dan menikmati suasana padang rumput bersama sang suami.

.

.

**4# Pakaian Shinigami**

(Gin-Rangiku)

.

Malam itu salju turun. Seorang anak perempuan berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti jejak kaki yang tercetak di atas salju. Ia berteriak memanggil anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Gin?" tanyanya.

Mata indah anak perempuan itu menatap heran pakaian anak laki-laki di hadapannya, "Bukankah itu pakaian _shinigami_? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Gin itu menoleh sedikit, "Aku telah memutuskan, aku akan menjadi _shinigami_. Aku akan mengubah semuanya sehingga Rangiku tak perlu menangis lagi."

Tak banyak kata yang dapat dikatakan anak laki-laki itu, tatapan matanya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semua—bahwa betapa ia mencintai anak perempuan itu. Ia sudah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi.

Apapun, akan ia pertaruhkan demi si anak perempuan... meski darah dan nyawanya sekalipun. Si anak perempuan tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa di masa depan, anak laki-laki itu benar-benar mengorbankan nyawanya.

.

.

**5# Luka**

(Hitsugaya-Hinamori)

.

Entah telah seberapa sering gadis bermata _hazel_ itu terluka. Ya, luka fisik maupun batin. Mungkin, apabila hatinya diibaratkan sebagai kain maka kain itu sudah penuh dengan jahitan dan tambalan dimana-mana.

Tak hanya si gadis, ada lagi seseorang yang juga kerap terluka. Ya, pemuda _shinigami_ bermata _emerald_.

"Shiro-_chan_, me... ngapa?" ucap gadis itu pelan.

Si pemuda kalut sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa yang tertusuk oleh _zanpakutou_-nya bukan si musuh besar, melainkan gadis berwajah sendu tersebut. Limbung, bagaimana mungkin ia justru _melukai_ gadis yang begitu ingin ia lindungi?

Tanpa perhitungan yang matang si pemuda bermaksud menyerang pemilik Kyouka Suigetsu itu. Namun,

_Crash..._

Pedang si musuh besar menyayat si pemuda, menorehkan luka baru bagi si empunya.

.

.

**6# ****Susu Kotak**

(Ichigo-Rukia)

.

Mata violet itu tak berhenti memperhatikan segelas susu yang tersaji di atas meja kamarnya. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu.

Bukan, ia bukan meragukan kualitasnya. Ini adalah mansion Kuchiki, dimana segala yang terdapat di dalamnya—termasuk makanan dan minuman—adalah yang terbaik. Hanya saja, ia tiba-tiba menginginkan susu dalam kotak. Tentu itu tidak ada di Seireitei.

Sudah sekitar setahun yang lalu, ah tidak... mungkin lebih, sejak pertama kalinya ia mengenal susu kotak, ia tidak akan mengerti bagaimana cara minum dari susu kotak tersebut jika _Shinigami Daiko_ itu tidak mengajarinya.

Perang Dingin telah berakhir, semuanya telah kembali normal. Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal di Kota Karakura.

"Ichigo..." gumamnya pelan.

Berbagai memori akan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu, kembali berputar di kepala pemilik Sode no Shirayuki.

.

.

**7# ****Sandal**

(Shinji-Hiyori)

.

Bagi _Vizard_ berkuncir dua dan pemimpinnya, tak perlu bahasa puitis maupun sikap manis untuk dapat mengekspresikan cinta.

"_Hage!_"

Sebuah tamparan sandal diiringi umpatan kasar adalah cara lain mereka.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi sang pemimpin untuk menyerang balik si gadis dengan Sakanade, namun itu tidak dilakukannya.

"Heh! _Baka_! Kenapa kau diam saja? Shinji, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

_Plak._Kembali, bekas sandal menapak di wajah sang pemimpin _Vizard_ itu. Ekspresi sebal terlihat di wajah namun ia terlihat menikmatinya.

Lalu, mereka berduapun kembali bertengkar. Penghuni markas lainnya hanya menghela nafas—mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

.

.

**8****# ****Rival**

(Nnoitra-Neliel)

.

Dua _espada_ itu kembali beradu argumen, kali ini bulan sabit khas Hueco Mundo yang menjadi saksinya. Rupanya, tak hanya kekuatan yang telah mereka konfrontasikan selama ini. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran _espada_ kedelapan itu terhadap rivalnya si _espada_ ketiga—Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

"Aku mulai lelah atas sikapmu, kau masih saja bersikap kekanakkan walaupun telah menjadi _espada_, Nnoitra."

"Cih, Neliel...kau pikir kau hebat hah?"

Espada jelita berambut hijau-_cyan_ itu berlalu, meninggalkan si _Oc__tava __E__spada_. Ia lelah menghadapi pemuda itu. Lelah, mengapa Nnoitra Jiruga masih saja tidak mengerti arti dari konfrontasinya selama ini dan masih saja menganggap dirinya sebagai rival terberat.

Ah, hanya saja dua _espada_ itu tidak menyadari—bahwa ada cinta yang tersembunyi apabila laki-laki dan perempuan terlibat persaingan.

.

.

**9****# Jarum Jahit**

(Ishida-Orihime)

.

Tangan pemuda _Quincy_ itu dengan cekatan memainkan jarum jahitnya, dalam hitungan detik ia berhasil me-_make over_ pakaian yang semula polos menjadi sangat indah. Tak heran bahwa dirinya menjadi yang terbaik di klub kerajinan tangan. Seorang gadis berambut sewarna musim gugur memandangnya takjub, meski mereka bergabung di klub yang sama tetapi gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tak semahir si pemuda.

"_Sugoi ne_... Ishida-_kun_," pujinya.

"Ah... ini biasa aja kok, Inoue-_san,_" timpal si pemuda sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, itu hebat! Aku ingin mencobanya." Ia lalu meraih jarum jahit miliknya dan mencoba meniru si pemuda.

Akan tetapi, jarum jahit itu justru menusuk jari telunjuk lentiknya. Si gadis pun mengaduh.

"Inoue-_san_, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya si pemuda khawatir, reflek ia menggenggam jemari si gadis.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Serta merta, semburat merahpun muncul di wajah keduanya.

.

.

**10# ****Surat Perintah**

(Urahara-Yoruichi)

.

Kursi ketiga itu terdiam, ia hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun di tempat latihannya.

Seorang putri bangsawan Yoruichi mengendap perlahan. Dari gerak-geriknya, dapat diketahui bahwa ia bermaksud menyerang pria itu. Namun, ternyata _3__rd__ Seat_ Divisi 2 itu tidak lengah, ia berhasil menangkis serangan sang kapten. Mereka pun akhirnya berunjuk kekuatan, saling menyerang maupun membendung serangan.

Tapi, tidak... mereka bukan musuh, hanya menguji seberapa jauh tingkat kesigapan mereka berdua kini.

"Kau semakin taktis, Kisuke."

Pria itu terkekeh dengan gaya khasnya, "Begitu pula denganmu, Yoruichi-_san_."

Mata pria itu menangkap gulungan kertas yang dibawa kaptennya. Sang kapten yang menyadari rasa keingintahuan salah satu _subordinate_-nya pun kemudian berkata, "Ini surat perintah resmi dari _soutaichou_ untukmu. Kau telah kurekomendasikan menjadi kapten di Divisi 12."

Si pria tertegun, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan kaptennya. Putri bangsawan Yoruichi itu menatap lekat si pria, ia yakin akan kemampuan kursi ketiganya yang di atas rata-rata itu.

Ia yakin bahwa hatinya tidak salah _memilih._

.

.

**11# ****Sendiri**

(Stark-Lilynette)

.

Tak ada seorang pun yang inginkan kesendirian dalam hidupnya. Begitu pula dengan sang _Primera Espada_, Coyote , ia membutuhkan teman.

Saat _hollow-hollow lain_ berkembang ke _arrancar, _mereka membagi kekuatan antara badan dan kekuatan. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan Stark…

"Apa kau punya nama?" tanyanya, "walaupun kau adalah bagian dari diriku sendiri."

"Lilynette. Lilynette Gingerback," jawab si _arrancar_ cilik tersebut.

Mulai saat itu, Stark percaya bahwa kesendirian telah berhenti membuntutinya. Ia sudah tak sendiri lagi.

"Lilynette..."

Si arrancar cilik menoleh padanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus tetap bersama selamanya."

.

.

**12# ****Percaya**

(Narunosuke-Haineko)

.

Semburat merah muncul di _zanpakutou_ milik _fukutaichou_ Divisi 10 itu—saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat _zanpakutou_ berwujud manusia kucing itu percaya, bahwa Narunosuke tidak seperti _Sword Fiend_ yang lain. Begitu pula dengan Narunosuke, ia percaya bahwa Haineko tidak akan menyerangnya seperti _zanpakutou_ maupun _shinigami_ yang lain.

Narunosuke lemah dan terluka, Haineko pun datang setiap hari ke gubuk itu dan merawatnya.

Mereka tertawa bersama dan berbagi banyak hal disana. Haineko tahu betul bahwa Narunosuke kapan saja dapat kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menjadi brutal. Namun, Haineko percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Haineko tidak ingin masternya membunuh Narunosuke.

"Bila kau ingin membunuhnya, bunuh aku dulu sebagai _Sword Fiend_," ucap Haineko kepada masternya, "aku menyukainya, itulah mengapa aku merawatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi darimu."

.

.

**13# ****Tinju**

(Kensei-Mashiro)

.

Pukulan tinju yang keras menghantam wajah sebelah kanan _Vizard_ berambut hijau itu. Mashiro tidak menyangka bahwa pukulan Wonderweiss berakibat cukup fatal bagi dirinya.

Saat Wonderweiss hendak memukulnya lagi, seorang Vizard bertubuh kekar menghalau serangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Mashiro lagi. Jangan kira aku akan berbaik hati pada anak-anak."

Di tengah batas kesadarannya, Vizard berambut hijau itu menangkap sosok pria berambut putih yang dikenalnya.

"Kensei..."

"Tenang saja, Mashiro. Aku akan memberikan anak kecil ini, rasa dari tinjuanku."

.

.

**1****4****# ****Tato dan Kacamata**

(Shuuhei-Nanao)

.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa _shinigami_ bertato 69 itu diam-diam memperhatikan si pemilik kacamata.

Bagi si pemilik tato, bergerak diam-diam tentu tak menjadi soal mengingat dirinya lihai dalam bidang spionase.

_Jepret... jepret_

Nah, lihat... baru saja si pemuda berhasil memotret _fukutaichou_ divisi tetangganya itu dari balik tembok divisi.

Ya, dia. Si pemilik tato di wajah itu terhipnotis oleh mata indah di balik kacamata sang wakil Asosiasi _Shinigami_ Wanita.

Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi si pemilik kacamata apabila mengetahui pemuda bernama Hisagi Shuuhei itu diam-diam memperhatikannya ya?

.

.

**1****5****# Obat**

(Ukitake-Unohana)

.

Siapapun tidak ada yang menginginkan sering sakit ataupun sakit-sakitan. Begitu pula dengan kapten Divisi 13, Ukitake Juushiro. Namun, apa boleh dikata bahwa dirinya harus sering berkunjung ke Divisi 4 untuk perawatan penyakitnya.

Itu berarti, ia menjadi kerap berinteraksi dengan... Unohana-_taichou._

"Setiap penyakit tentu ada obatnya, _taichou_. Bersabarlah..." ucap _shinigami_ berwajah keibuan itu usai memeriksa keadaan kapten Divisi 13.

"Iya, tentu. Terima kasih."

Pria berambut salju itu tersenyum penuh arti. Hatinya bagai bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ada sebuah perasaan damai yang dirasakannya apabila berada di dekat Unohana-_taichou._ Mungkin, hal inilah yang menjadikannya tak bosan sering mengunjungi Divisi 4. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya seolah tak merasa menderita penyakit itu lagi

Barangkali, inilah obat yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Ukitake-_taichou._

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko'<strong>**s Corner**

**1-4:** Adalah pair _canon_ tak terbantahkan, meski GinRan belum menikah.

**5-13:** Adalah pair yang ada _hints_-nya. _No offense_. Oke, meski belum secara terang-terangan di-_canon_-kan oleh Bang Kubo, tapi saya berharap kelak diresmikan (?)

**14-15:** Adalah pair rekaan saya, bisa dibilang minor _hints_ bahkan tidak ada. Tapi, mereka adalah _possible pair_ XD

Ngomong-ngomong adakah yang kalian suka? Kalo ada, yang mana (jika dilihat bukan dari _pair_-nya)? Kalo saya suka nomor **8, 9**, dan **14**.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, namun saya akan sangat berterima kasih bila kalian bersedia memberi review ^^


End file.
